More Than Meets The Eye
by 16DREAMerzREALitysNgoldenwings
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy all went through or are going through struggles. But when they're sent away to a place that looks beyond their attitudes to reveal those real problems, what happens? Will they get help and let people in? No wings. Possible Fax
1. Prologue

More Than Meets the Eye

Max, Fang, and Iggy all went through or are going through struggles. Those struggles are what make them who they are. But will they be sent away by the only ones they have to a place that looks beyond their attitudes to reveal those real problems? Or will it not matter in the end because they realize no one can change the past. Read to find out! No wings. Maybe FAX.

**Thought of this when remembering a show I used to watch when I was younger. Don't remember the name but I don't own it either. BTW first story, but hope you like it!**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 15; Ella Gazzy-12; Angel-8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any characters in it.**

**Prologue **

Max POV (Age 15, present year)

I stood in the doorway of my father's hospital room, watching as the nurse adjusted the pillows behind his neck. I remembered him taking me to the beach back in Cali, us both plunging into the water seeing how long we could hold our breaths. He hit the surface first with me right behind him. Too bad though, I had almost beat my record. But it was worth it for the smile he gave me before he picked me up telling me how I had to have developed gills. I beamed in pride. That was before the diagnosis, before the cancer, before I grew up.

"He's not doing well, Max." The doctor said entering the room gesturing for me to follow. I stayed where I was.

"The chemo didn't give the results we were looking for. When he finally recovers enough to understand his surroundings it might be too late. He has a few weeks maybe, four at best. But we can try a lung transplant. It's risky but it might get rid of the tumor." He looked down at the chart then back at my dad.

"The Alzheimer's is making it hard for him to focus whenever he wakes up. He is definitely not in the position to make the choice, Max. And sadly because you are not a legal adult you are not authorized to decide either. But you are the only family he has so it might come down to you."

He led the nurse out, but stopped next to me as he said, "I'm sorry to put you through this, but unless he shows massive signs of recovery or a related adult of over 18 comes forward giving us permission to do the transplant, we are going to have to let him go. I'm sorry."

He switched off the light and walked away leaving me standing expressionless in a dark room to stare at anything but the dying man who raised me and the sounds of his feet down the hall. Harsh, was all I could process.

Fang POV (Age 4, eleven years ago)

I walked into the big brick building, it had tons of floors, and there were doors lining every wall. Looking around I saw kids and parents rushing in all different directions. I tall women wearing a green coat nudged me forward.

"Go on, sweetie." She smiled at me and nodded in the direction of a wooden chair close to an open wall. "Let us adults just talk over some details and then we'll get you settled in, okay?" Another smile. I sat down in the chair and watched as the lady talked to my Nanny, Maria, every once in a while looking in my direction with another smile. She kind of creeped me out, too much makeup and smiling. But her coat reminded me of my mommy.

_-Flashback-_

_I ran up to my mom and tugged on her sleeve, "Less go mommy, I don't want to miss it, come on, come on!" It was my 3rd birthday and mom and dad had promised we would go to the circus. My mother exchanged an unsteady glance with my father. _

"_The thing is honey, mommy got a letter from-"she looked at my dad for help. "-from the protectors of the country, the big people who make sure everyone stays safe." My dad finished for her. My mom nodded. _

"_Yes, and they wanted me to go back and help them fight off the bad guys," she explained._

_I looked between them, "SSSo we aren going to the circus? But you promised!" I complained._

_My mother picked me up and placed me on the counter. "This is a bit more important than that, Nicky. I need you to understand I accepted. I agreed to go with them." She looked at me to see if I understood. I guess I did, sort of. She sighed in defeat as my dad stepped in. _

"_Nick, your mother is trying to tell you she is leaving. She might not be back for a long time." They both looked at me again. "Okay," I said. "Cann we ggo noww?" I asked looking up at them. My mom smiled, but it wasn't as bright as usual. I wondered why though, I hadn't done anything wrong. "Of course, hun," she said grabbing her green jacket._

_-End of Flashback-_

I kept watching them until they finally came over to me. The women nodded and then left but Nanny kneeled down in front of me putting her hands on mine as if prepping me for a speech.

"Nick, your daddy wanted me to bring you here. He thinks it's what's best for you. He's too busy with his job to look after you, but without the job he won't have enough money to pay for what you need."

"Where is he?" I muttered in a small voice.

She gave me a sad smile, "He's still at work, sweetie."

I looked at the floor.

"It's just for a while, hopefully…" She trialed off. "Here you'll be safe, they'll feed you, and take care of you. Maybe you'll make some new friends!" She leaned in closer and looked me in the eye, "Maybe you'll get adopted by a family that can take care of you." She pulled back and tugged my hat on a little tighter. "Promise me you'll be good." I did and then was dragged away by the smiling lady as she showed me my new room. Goodbye Nanny, I thought. Goodbye dad..

Iggy POV (Age 6; nine years ago)

I crept down the stairs careful not to step on the few loose boards that creaked whenever trying to hold weight. I could hear his voice and the opening of cabinets not far away. I turned the corner and watched as my dad gathered food and put it in a big backpack. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his office where he came out with a wad of money in his hands and a few credit cards that he stuffed into his pockets. No he couldn't be, surely he was just helping a friend that didn't have enough food or money. An old shirt of his fell out of the bag. And the friend didn't have too much clothes? Yeah that was it! He picked up the shirt and threw it into the bag. He then picked up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder before looking at the family picture framed on the kitchen wall above the sink. He shook his head slowly and turned around starting to walk toward the hall and the corner I was behind. I quickly got up and hurried back up the stairs hoping he hadn't heard me. I don't think he did though because when he came around the corner toward the door he seemed unphased.

"Come on, it's time to go." He whispered with a reassuring smile to no one in particular.

At first I thought he was talking to me, but then my brother, Joey, walked out from behind the door of the hall bathroom. What was he doing here? He looked around sleepily and made his way toward our father. My dad opened the door cautiously and lightly grabbed my twin's hand. They both then walked out the door closing it silently behind them. I rushed to the window only to see them both get in a cab and drive off. Panting I ran upstairs and dove under my covers. It's just a dream, I assured myself.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of my mother hysterically sobbing.

"Why?" she yelled between sniffles, "Oh, why."

I forced myself out of bed into her room.

"Where did Daddy go?" I asked already realizing and facing the truth.

She wouldn't answer me, instead pulled me into a hug where we stayed as I listened to her weep.

"He left with Joey." She finally whispered. That's when I started crying.

**If you didn't understand what happened or why I wrote this part first then tell me in a review. I know not all 3/4 year olds can describe the things Fang did but just look over that detail. Same thing with Iggy's 6 year old POV, but I did try to keep it less detailed. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is all in the present. I don't think I can update on a regular basis, but I will try to post chapters no longer than two weeks apart. Please review. I'm not going to beg for them or threaten not to update without them but it would be appreciated!**

**Oh, and before I forget:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MR or any of JP's characters. **

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 15; Ella Gazzy-12; Angel-8**

Chapter 1

Max POV

I stormed the streets filled with anger beyond control, struggling to push past it. I had already punched numerous holes in the wall, screamed my head off, and broken a toe on my left foot, before storming out of that hospital. Nothing seemed to work.

So that's why I didn't bother to wait on an empty street when I had to cross at a busy intersection. But I was setting myself up only to be rushed by a horn whose owner was obviously in a hurry. The car sped past about ten feet behind me. I wasn't even in his way and he honked!

"F*ck off!" I yelled after the jeep.

Jerk, I was NOT in the mood to deal with people like him. I kept walking, passing a sidewalk where an older man lay on the ground getting some rest. Two women came up to me begging for money. When I kept walking they followed until they gave up and started asking a couple walking down the other street. It had taken all of my will power not to scream at them, but I managed to stay silent.

I continued down the street. Passing an alley where I heard the grunts of a fight emerging, but stopped myself from breaking it up because all three guys seemed to be on the same side. One would punch the other than they both would knock out the third. Idiots, I thought, probably had nothing to do with their time. I start walking again. Finally I reached the bus stop.

10 minutes later it rolled up along the sidewalk.

"Do you have a bus pass, miss? Money?" The driver asked cautiously.

He knew this part of town could get dangerous and was well aware of the damage I could do to his face if he got me at the wrong time; this being one of them.

I just walked to the back of the bus, fists clenching at my sides, and sat down. He sort of glared at me in the rearview mirror but it was useless I wasn't getting off here. He seemed to get the message and reluctantly shut the doors behind me.

I was one out of three people on the bus. There's a woman carrying a baby in her arms that had just woken up from a nap and was currently crying its eyes out. The women juggled her child and a big stained bag, shuffling through it trying to find something. She had short blonde hair and a similarly stained t-shirt on. Her white nurse-like shoes were planted on the ground for suppor- Shoes, nurse, hospital… I grimaced trying to stop the thoughts and memories from flooding back, taking over as my brain connected all the ties. I turned away from her.

There is also a middle-aged man across from me. He was asleep in his row with his feet barely dangling over the aisle. His rain boots were caked with dirt and his hat covered his eyes, his head in his hands. Judging from his clothes, I guessed he had from a town not too far from here. Any other person would have changed seats, or turned around in disgust but to me he was just another man trying to get some sleep. I knew what it was like. I've gone countless nights without a blink of shut eye.

Suddenly the bus came to a halt, and the squeaky doors opened revealing a brick school. I got up from my seat, walked back down the aisle, and out the doors toward the preppy school. I pushed open the double doors and walked past the receptionist that called my name down the long empty hallway.

Finally making my way to 4th period silently praying my geometry teacher wouldn't make a big deal out of my 'tardiness' as he had previously called it. I turned the door knob and walked into the classroom drawing everybody's attention; including Mr. Grahams, my English teacher. I checked the clock hanging in the front of the room; it read 2:27pm. I was supposed to be in 6th period science right now. I mentally cursed, guess I miscalculated a bit. See each of my classes are an hour, starting at 7:45 I have homeroom then at 8am I start my 7 rotating classes ending at 3pm. I thought waking up this morning, heading to the hospital, waiting to hear the latest report from the doc, and then heading to school would leave me somewhere between 12 o'clock and 1pm, so 4th period. But no wonder I'm failing math!

"Ms. Ride are you lost?" Mrs. Grahams asked breaking the silence.

"Nope," I said. "You can continue," I gestured to the book in his hand that he had obviously been reading aloud.

"That's very kind of you Max, but you aren't in this class," he said rather irritably. Probably didn't like a random kid ditching his morning class than inviting herself halfway through his afternoon one without a backpack even or a book in hand.

"I know, but science is just so," I paused glancing out the door, "far away."

It was technically true. Science was all the way in the second floor of the 3rd building. I didn't feel like walking all those steps just to face a very angry Mrs. Patterson dissecting god-knows-what. So I chose to sit down in the back of the class and ignore Mr. Grahams' gaping expression. A few kids snickered and one even turned around to see if he recognized me, but I assume Mr. Grahams didn't feel like losing an argument with me today because he went back to telling the class about the wonders of Shakespeare. Turns out I didn't recognize the boy or anyone in the class even, so I decided to catch up on some needed sleep. Remember what I said about missing some like the man on the bus? Well last night just happened to be one of those times.

The bell finally rang and I started heading toward the door but was stopped by none other than Mr. Grahams. He stared up at me from the rims of his glasses, and man was he lucky that nap calmed me down. It was kind of sad that I was about a foot taller than him though, made him seem much less intimidating.

"Max, please head to the principal's office. While you were taking a little rest, someone came in notifying us that she wants to see you after class." I shrugged indifferently and walked by him.

Sighing, I started walked toward Mrs. Johnson's office, our school principal.

"Iggy James, please report to the front office if you are present today." The loudspeaker rang as it did almost every day. I was just glad it wasn't my name though.

"Maximum Ride, please report to the principal's office immediately." Spoke too soon.

I slammed open the door and smiled hearing the loud bang that followed. On the inside that is, I could get another detention just for smiling at something like that (you only need to learn once), and I didn't need any more on my record or I could get a-

"Suspension!"Mrs. Johnson's voice boomed at me, once off the intercom.

"What? It's just a door Mrs. Johnson, I can find you a better one at Target!" **(A/N: I don't actually think you can get a door at Target but let me know if you see one 8P)**

"No Max, it's not the door. It's-" She stopped noticing the forming crowd. "Come in, Maximum, we need to talk." She finished calmly.

I couldn't help but snort at her attention span but still entered her polished office floor and closed the door behind me. Sitting down in one of the hard wooden that always faces her desk; I got ready for a lecture.

"Max," She started slowly, "you have been absent and tardy for class many times this past month and more frequently this week, now it wouldn't be as much of a problem if a parent or guardian called but-"

"I've had things to do," I said interrupting her. The chances of the hospital calling on my dad's behalf were about as slim as the chances of my mom calling me late because I had broken a nail. And my mom died giving birth to me, no hard feeling though right? It only just made my absolute hatred for hospitals much, much worse.

"Max, that's not good enough, unless a guardian comes in and explains a logical reason for you absences I have no choice but to suspend you." I opened my mouth to disagree but she just continued. "Not only have you missed more than the maximum limit of days but you have also gotten into many fights recently. Our school will not tolerate someone with that kind of behavior."

"I do have an excuse, ya know." I muttered. Every time I came into her office I tried to reason with an excuse, usually made up on the spot.

"Alright Max," she leaned against the wall, "let's hear it then."

I stood up. "Okay, well you see I was at the hospital because my dad just got news that he is going to die." I didn't meet her eyes. It was the first time I had ever given her the truth but I was desperate. I couldn't get suspended, if I got kicked out than I wouldn't be eligible to keep my afterschool job. If I didn't have a job I couldn't pay the hospital bills. No hospital equals no hope for dad and equals to place to sleep for Max.

"Max, did you hear me? I said stop making up excuses." Principal Johnson repeated a bit louder. Okay now I was furious, I was already having a bad day and dealing with having to lose both mom and my dad and now she doesn't believe me?

"Look," I said. "I'm not lying; you can call the hospital and ask them."

"Max, don't make me call security." She said without missing a beat.

"Security!" I screamed. "You don't need security, you need a brain! All you stupid adults think you can decide what I do but you can't so just shut up and listen to me for once. Am I not good enough? You all need to have an adult tell you the info before its true!" I glared at her and any other time I would have laughed at the impulsive flinch that crossed her face but I was too angry to care.

She slowly picked up the microphone connected to the loudspeaker not taking her eyes off of me. "Security, I need security." I almost picked up the phone and threw it against the wall but a5 guys in uniform charged in before I got the chance. Two tried to grab hold of me but didn't even get near my skin. I kicked one square in stomach leaving him winded and ducked while the other missed and almost fell over. Someone else tried to grab me but instead I punched the attacker hoping it went somewhere near his face. Big mistake. It wasn't one of the security guards it was Principal Johnson.

Okay, so back up I didn't really mean to punch her in the face, my hand just sort of came in contact with her nose and blood happened to gush out. (BTW not a pretty picture) But you know what, if felt really good. They should have known better to get in my way. But I sure ran out of that scene fast. I was defiantly suspended now.

"Hold it right there young lady," a police officer stopped me outside the school.

"That's her," a security guard pointed at me finally catching up. He was breathing heavily and his hair was a sweaty mess. The officer nodded gripping my arm. "You're coming with me." He said pushing me into the back seat of his car. My day couldn't get any worse could it?

-At the police station-

So maybe rethinking this it wasn't my best move. But the day could have gone a lot worse right? No, probably not.

At the station they led me to a small white room with a table and two chairs. You all know what rooms I'm talking about, one chair on each side and a threatening looked guy holding a big file with your name on it asking you questions. Well that's just what the officer did after cuffing me to the chair facing him. He asked me a couple questions about where I had been and why a parent couldn't call. Of course after the whole misunderstanding incident I answered with sarcastic remarks instead of the truth. He even asked me if I had done drugs any time in my life. But WTH? Did they seriously think I missed school to sell drugs? If I hadn't seen the tazer **(A/N: anyone know how to spell tazer?) **on the guys pant loop I might have punched him. For now I just stuck with annoying him though.

Once the interrogation was through they moved me to a waiting room. Where I sat for hours, doing absolutely nothing! Ugh, the nerve they had to leave me in a small room by myself for what seemed like eternity. Actually I'm just as surprised as you are that I didn't smash every piece of furniture to the ground the moment I entered but the truth was the room was completely empty. The wall was my only target but was made out of what seemed like layers of bricks painted over.

Finally someone entered with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Thank God! I consumed both and took a breath to look at what seemed like an officer. Though she was wearing casual clothes a badge was clipped to her shirt.

"You get one call," she said. "That's it, so make it count." I just nodded my voice sore from all the yelling and commotion.

I followed her into the hallway where an old phone was attached to the wall. The women turned away and starting talking to someone else while I dialed the number. After three rings I was positive it would go to voicemail, but my brother's aging voice finally picked up.

"Hello?"

**I was going to have all three of their POVs in the same chap but I thought it might be too long. Hopefully though I will get the other two up soon and I might even combine the two because they are probably going to be shorter. Oh, and I've seen some authors ask questions for reviews at the end of their chapters so I thought I might try it. Make sure you're actually reading the whole chapter!**

**Who is your favorite character in MR?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Read note at the end and enjoy!**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 15; Ella Gazzy-12; Angel-8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any characters in it. I don't know why JP would be on fanfiction in the first place, it doesn't really make sense when you think about it…**

Max POV

"What the hell did you do now?" Ari's angry voice shouted over the phone. I guess he realized it wasn't the police calling him in, (since he has caller ID) and recognized my voice.

(Now some of you may be remembering that the doctor said my dad had no other family old enough to make the life or death decision, well he was partially right. My twenty-two year old brother changed his last name once he became a legal adult and moved to college. Now he is he is out of college, but he still tries to stay away from the hospital as much as possible. My dad used to say that he couldn't deal with being there because of how my mom died; him being about seven at the time understood what happened and was 'scarred' as my dad says. But I don't entirely believe he isn't a big enough boy to have moved on at least just a bit. I think it's the fact that he can't deal with seeing my dad in pain. I couldn't at first either, it was hard getting into the car after school on a random day and having him ask me who I was and why I was getting in. Seconds later he would remember and cover it up saying it was just a joke, but it wasn't. Once the doctors diagnosed the cancer, they also realized through testing results, mainly, that he had Alzheimer's. And it's been getting worse ever since. But that's off topic. The point is the hospital, the school, and the police station didn't know I had anyone besides my dad.

I sighed though, remembering he was waiting for an answer.

"Calm down, I haven't been arrested." Again, partly true. They didn't arrest me, per say, they just took me here and questioned me… Ah, the wonder of loopholes.

He grunted, probably doubting me considering I was calling him from the _police _station!

"Then why are you calling me from the police station at midnight?" He said raising his voice with each word. I knew he'd bring that up.

Did I mention he has dad's temper? Sure, dad can be understanding, nice, humorous, and fatherly, but he also is someone who you do not want angry. I actually have been told I get that part of my personality from him as well. (The anger, not the niceness. Obviously) But midnight? How. Dare. They.

"They gave me one call and I needed to talk to you anyway. It's about dad-"

"Jeb," he corrected. **(A/N: I know that it's usually the other way around with the name, but Ari doesn't get along with his family anymore)**

"Right, whatever. I went to the hospital this morning, and they said…" I lowered my voice and took a breath.

"They said he isn't getting better. Actually…he's getting worse. A lot worse and-" I was cut off once again by my big brother. This time though I was relieved that I didn't have to say it, but his response wasn't very comforting.

"-And I told you I didn't want to get into that stuff, Max. So don't call again. I was in the middle of a pool game."

"But they need you to…" I stopped just listening to the beeping in my ear, indicating he had already hung up. See what I mean? He wants nada, nothing, zip to do with the hospital and our dad. But would it kill him to stop by once in a while? Yes, apparently. But it kills our dad too, literally…

"Maximum Ride, please come with me." The cop-women said approaching me.

I followed her into the interrogation room once again, where a different officer stood impatiently standing over the table. The women led me over the seat once again just as another older officer enter the room and took a place next to the his friend.

"I'll get straight the point. For attacking Mrs. Janine Johnson and assaulting the Yorklight High School security guards you will be punished. But what punishment you receive will be up to you. We are giving you a choice because of your age and condition." I guess they did know my 'condition'. "Never the less, this is not your first visit here, and no one has come to your rescue I'm afraid." Rescue? I wasn't aware I was a helpless hostage that needed rescuing.

"Basically, you can serve 200 hours of community service and have a community trial in which the court would most likely prove you guilty," he paused to look down at my file that still lay on the table.

"Or?" I would be more than happy to point out how bad at getting to the point he was but neither of these options could go in my favor.

" Or you agree to be signed up for a new program that shapes misbehaved kids into helpful students. It would be in _ Colorado. You would be living with a volunteer family there along with a few other kids who are enrolled in the program."

I waited. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, you just go there for a couple weeks learn to be a better kid, you know; respect, manners, helping out, that kind of stuff."

"A couple weeks; how many weeks? I'm not staying in some house with strangers for freaking four or five weeks…four weeks…" I suddenly remembered the doctor's voice echoing in my mind.  
><em>-Flashback- "…He has a few weeks maybe, four at best." –End of Flashback- <em>

"Four weeks…No, I choose jail, community service, whatever!" I decided getting out of my chair. But one of the officers held me down. I flicked him off and started out the door.

"Max, it's only for two weeks. " he stressed. "Think about what you are saying, this could be good for you." Officer one yelled after me. "Either way you won't be able to see your father, Max. You'll be kept in a holding cell until trial." I momentarily stopped, but who said I needed to decide; I'm Max Ride. "And where were you going to go Max? The hospital? Max, the hospital is also pressing charges. They said there was some damage which they think was done by you in the room. You go there and you might worsen your chances at trail. If you want to keep your dad safe, you'll agree to the program."

Keep my dad safe? What the hell did he know about my dad? Nothing!

But then there was the little part of me that didn't want dad in any more pain then he already is in. No matter how much I hate and regret him for pushing all this on me, I couldn't hurt him like that.

"Fine," I muttered not turning around, "I'll do the stupid program." Who knows maybe it'll be a good brake for me, won't have to deal with school, the doctors, dad, and Ari for a while.

Iggy POV (Present, age 15)

I groggily opened my eyes and groaned. I don't know why I expect it every morning but maybe one of these days I will wake up in haven, a parallel universe with unicorns and leprechauns, an endless sleep- god I'm turning into such a girl.

I slowly climbed out of my comfy blue bed and pulled on some clothes. Nothing special, just a plain tee and some jeans. It's not like I'm going anywhere.

~~~~~~time skip to afternoon of the same day~~~~~~

"Iggy, come on darling. You've been on that couch since breakfast, maybe go outside today. Take a walk, who knows maybe you'll go to school tomorrow." My mom said in a hopeful voice entering my gaming room; where I was currently playing James Bond on my Xbox. Planting the last bomb in my enemy's headquarters I raced out of the exploding building with style.

"Uh-hm" I sighed with pleasure. It was around lunchtime when my mom started nagging me to go to school like she always does. Maybe one of these days I'll go back but for now I just have a week and a half to miss until I'm officially considered a drop-out. School's too time consuming, too irritating.

"Iggy James, are you even listening to me?" My mom has many stages of emotion when it comes to me every day. The first is hope, check, the second is irritation, check.

"Sure, mom."

"Don't sure me. I expect you to be outside getting some exercise in ten minutes." Then attitude. Check.

"Okay."

"Iggy if you aren't off of that couch, I'm taking away your phone." Then she tries to threaten me.

"Here then," I say picking it up and holding it in her direction without letting my eyes escape the screen.

She usually makes a big fuss out of this or she tries to guilt me, it depends on her mood."Iggy, why do you do this to me? Why do you purposely try to upset me? Don't you see what you do to me?" Guilt, check.

"Sorry."

"Iggy I'm getting your father." She said stomping away.

Running away for help from step-daddy, check. "Igford, what did you do to upset your mother?"

"Oh, nothing daddy-o. Hi to you, too by the way!" Normally I'm not the sarcastic type, but Tim is the exception, and that's not a compliment.

Tim looked me in the eye and grunted. "You got a problem you come talk to me, don't worry your mother." He said before walking back to his office.

I'm not one to talk, but that sounded pretty sexist to me. Worry my mother, pshh, never.

"Iggy," my mom said coming back into the room. "Do you want to go outside now? Or I can make you some lemonade and sandwiches as a snack if you're hungry. Maybe you want to get started on that essay for history due two weeks ago?"

"I'm fine mom, thanks." My mom never really was the same after my dad left with my brother, the doctors say she isn't technically insane of any kind but she definitely is different. Especially around me.

"Alright, maybe later then." She said leaving again.

**I wasn't going to end it there but I didn't have time to finish his part of even start Fang's though I have it in my head and written down in some notes. But I thought I owed anyone reading out there an update and I don't like authors notes. So you will have to live with this. I'll hopefully finish soon.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so I broke my promise of updating before two weeks. But only by a day, and I've been busy! Anyway sorry its delayed. Thanks to FangGirlForever and PeaceLoveMusic779 for reviewing! It means a lot. **

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 15; Ella Gazzy-12; Angel-8 (Sorry if this annoys you but its help me as a reminder)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any characters in it**

Fang/Nick POV

Keep your eyes open, Fang. Stay awake, stay awake, I chanted in my head. It was around four in the morning and I was sprawled out on the couch watching Tom and Jerry, determined not to fall asleep. See if I fell asleep now, I wouldn't fall asleep later in the day. If I didn't fall asleep later, say during 3rd period economics, than Mrs. Johnson the principal wouldn't call my 'guardians' Mr. and Mrs. Kelly and tell them to come bring me home. If this didn't happen than they wouldn't be mad at me and call in, Andrew Matthews, head of the Adoption Center to transfer me to another house. Because if I stayed at a house too long, I usually start to actually like the family, and that's not an option anymore. The Kelly family is cool I guess; strict middle aged parents, a messy two year old, an always hyped cheerleading star a couple years young than me, and I'm told they have a son who's a junior at the local college, but I've never met him and won't.

So far I was succeeding at being the worst son possible in less than a week, and I didn't even have to do much. You wouldn't believe how irritated people (works best on caring parents) get when you just don't talk to them. Well, 'talk' isn't the best way to phrase it, more like being an emotionless brick wall of silence. But you get the point.

It's weird though, in 21 days I actually managed to make a friend, sort of. Her name's Lissa and she is the most persistent, upbeat ginger I have ever met. She almost made me talk once, and that's saying something. I mean the way she is always hitting on me can get a tad irritating but I've learned to block it out most of the time.

"Nick, I told you to go to bed five hours ago!" And just like that I'm knocked out of my deep thoughts. "You can't keep staying up all night, you'll pass out of exestuation." Mrs. Kelly told me entering the living room.

I just watched Tom fail to catch Jerry and bang his head into a frying pan along the way. I wonder if cats ever get offended by the show because of how Tom always misses. I don't really like cats though, so personally I don't have a problem with it.

"Nick, did you hear me? I said go to bed before I get your father." Please do, I would love to know why he abandoned me at 4 years old. But wait, you don't mean my real scumbag of a father, you mean Mr.K-

"Nick, we won't ask you again. Get your ass into bed before I come down and drag it there myself." Mr. Kelly boomed down the stairs. I wonder what he's doing now, my real dad that is. A famous lawyer perhaps? A new father to be? Does he even remember me? No, probably not.

"That's it." Mr. Kelly said rushing downstairs. But he didn't head straight to the couch to get me up, no. He stomped past me into his office where he dialed Andrew's number, I assume. That's what I like about the Kelly's: they never follow through with their threats. It makes it hard to take them seriously. Stop it Fang, you're leaving, you'll never see them again, don't get attached.

I got off the couch and went to the room I was staying in to get together my stuff. See if I said 'my room' it would imply that I was staying in it, so it's not. Just like, 'my house', 'my school', 'my parents'. Although the last one would imply and definitely never happen.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews, I am sorry too. Well, sorry again to bother you this late. Alright, you too." I overheard Mr. Kelly say into the phone. That's my cue.

I walked through the halls to the door and tried not to hesitate when I opened it. I just walked outside into the windy night and stepped into the black Toyota Corolla that had just driven up.

"At least go say goodbye, Fang. You owe them that much." Andrew said as I got in. I just sighed. Andrew was about thirty, with light brown hair, patient brown eyes, and wrinkles from all the stress that made him look much older.

"Who's next?" I asked, my voice scratchy from the lack of use. I coughed to clear it and repeated myself.

He looked at me as he started up the car again. "No one," he said as he stepped on the peddle. "I spoke to the head of the organization and the local police and they proposed an offer." He elaborated watching the road once again.

Police? I think he confused criminal and silent orphan, because I didn't do anything to get the police involved. I'm not that stupid.

"They said you could be signed up for a Child Behavior Program that specializes with teens who aren't behaving in their homes." I snorted at the comment. Sure I guess I could be classified as a teen who doesn't behave in his house. That is if I had one.

"Just hear me out, Fang. You would go to a family for a couple weeks and be taught how to act respectfully in a home." I rolled my eyes. "Look," he said facing me at the red light. "The orphanage doesn't have room for you. They are already over their capacity and the closest one open would take at least a couple days to get to. We don't have the time or money for that trip, and we don't have any families offering to house a 15 year old who has a reputation of getting sent back especially on such late notice." He turned around again as the light changed. "It's your only chance. You come back and we see if we can get a nice family to adopt you. You show them some manners, that you won't run away, maybe they'll keep you. Come on Fang, it's only two weeks."

We drove in silence after that. I watched as the countless houses filled with loving families passed by. Maybe it was time I actually did something with my life. There was a time when I had hope to find my parents. That would be a good way to start, but I couldn't do that on the streets.

"So where is it?" I asked.

Iggy POV

He didn't want you, that's why he took Joey instead. You aren't good enough. If only you were, than maybe he would have stayed. These thoughts kept replaying in my mind as I watched my dad leave hand in hand with my brother. It's all your fault, why couldn't you have been like him? Then she would be okay. Then everything would be the way it's supposed to be. My voice echoed. I watched my mom cry holding me when suddenly I felt something grabbing me, pulling me out of bed.

Ouch, the pain exploded in my shoulder as I landed on the floor with a thud. I opened my eyes to see a large figure standing over me.

"Get up," My stepdad hissed into my ear. I slowly recovered and stood before him not sure what to do. He grabbed my arm instead and led me downstairs where two cross police officers stood impatiently.

"Come with me." One said reaching out for me. I stepped back alarmed. Why? I silently asked Tim with a pleading look.

"Because you are making you mother worse. At the pace you are going we'll never go back to school or college. The last thing she needs is her son on her couch for the rest of his useless life." He spat.

"Where is she?" I quietly asked.

"Let's go," the officer commanded grabbing me again.

"Where is my mother?" I repeated louder looking straight at Tim. The officers pulled harder but I refused to go with any of them until I know this is what she wants. But I never got the chance. They dragged me away while I screamed her name.

Only when we arrived at the station did I stop, silent tears streaming down my face. Pull yourself together Iggy. You've survived worse than this, I told myself. Brushing away the tears irritably.

They questioned me thoroughly before their final offer came up. The problem is, I agreed. I'd never been to Colorado, but I sure hope it's better than here. Because if I stay I know I'll either break down or attack Tim. There is no way this is what my mother wanted.

**Had to mention this: Is it just me or is the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy perfect for Max and Fang after Fang left? Oh and don't hate me about the whole Lissa thing, she's not even in the story much. I don't get why so many people hate her, she didn't really do anything wrong. If Fang transferred to your school wouldn't you try to kiss him? Anyway hopefully next chapter they will all meet. Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, so thanks to the one person who reviewed…**

**Anyway, this chapter is sort of filler-ish but some reviews might speed up the updates. *hint, hint* Thanks for all the favorites/alerts though. They make me smile :) And to make up for not updating sooner (because I should of) it's pretty long.**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 15; Ella Gazzy-12; Angel-8**

Max POV

Flatland turned into hills, hills turned into mountains, mountains got taller, and the city got farther, but only when a big red barn came into view did the car stop. I felt sort of bad for the driver actually. I know my lower body was sore from sitting in a car for most of the day, so I don't know how he managed. It would probably be more comfortable to take a plane, but then it would take longer. If only people could fly then we could get around easily. Forget flying cars, I think we need flying people first!

_That's great, Max. Why don't you take a _plane_ to Washington, D.C. and tell them to start breeding _flying people_!_

That annoying voice in my head told me. Most people call it their conscious but I beg to differ. It could happen, I defended. If irritating head-voices could roll their eyes I can be sure mine did right now.

"We're here, miss." The driver informed me. No, duh? I was going to say but then I remembered the whole sitting-in-car-for-almost-a-day scenario and just thanked him instead.

I stiffly got out of the car and took my duffle bag from the backseat. Really looking around at my surroundings I saw not only the barn but the matching fenced pens, and multiple animal sheds on my left. All surrounded by fields at least a couple miles long and mountains that caved in all around. There was a large pond near the pens on the opposite side of the rows of crops that covered most of the land on the right apart from the four story ranch house. The dirt road that we had been driving on for the past hour continued past the mountains into what I assumed was the city of Denver. But if I hadn't visited with my dad when I was seven I probably would have thought we were in the middle of nowhere. Yet the sky was painted with soft yellows and a pink as the sun set, and the welcoming aroma of chocolaty goodness was coming from the large white house.

I turned toward it as a dark haired woman descended the patio steps and started walking toward me. She looked Hispanic with long flowing hair and dark brown eyes. I soon noticed two blonde haired kids running out of the house after her, a brother and sister I decided as they got closer. Both with curly blonde hair and excited blue eyes.

"You must be Maxine," the women said.

"I go by Max. Just Max." I told her.

She smiled, "Ok then, Max why don't you let Gazzy carry your bag while I show you your room." The little boy stepped forward and looked at me expectantly. Reluctantly I handed him my duffle and followed her into the house. What kind of a name is Gazzy? I sneaked a look back at the boy who was dragging my bag with much trouble. I stifled a laugh as the little girl tried to help him without success.

"So this one is yours," the lady said walking up a few flights of stairs and pointing to a door on the left. She opened it and revealed a baby blue room with a dresser pushed under the window and clean bed just sitting in the middle of the room. There were dark blue curtains covering the window and a white trim on the walls to accent the color.

"We didn't know where you wanted everything so we just left it as is. But we're all going into town tomorrow to get some food, supplies, and decorations so you can get some things then. Including clothes," she said eying my bag. "But I'm sure the girls would love to help you with that." She said kindly. "Speaking of them, why don't I call everyone downstairs so we can introduce ourselves properly." The kids dumped my bag on the bed as softly as they could then ran out chasing each other down the stairs. The woman looked out the door than back at me before she whispered, "If it was up to me I would tell you I'm Dr. Martinez, leave you to unpack, and have you get some rest for tomorrow, but Anne has her own way of thinking." She turned toward the door to leave but not before she gave me a wink and told me to come downstairs when I was ready.

I walked around the room to the window and opened the curtains to see the sun disappear behind the tall mountains. It was a great view; the pond glistened, the animals grazed, and I could just barely see a few kids running through the fields toward the house.

I took that as my cue to go downstairs. Making my way down, I could hear doors creaking open and footsteps stomping through the house. When I got to the first floor I was greeted by a different woman standing near the main door.

"You're Maximum right? I'm Anne Walker, it's good to finally meet you." She said extending her hand. I shook it hesitantly. "I just go by Max," I replied through gritted teeth. Anne had short blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, a fit figure, and light blue eyes.

She released her hand with shocked, but recovered. "Oh, well then. Um, did Val show you your room?" I nodded. "Alright then everybody's just about here, so why don't we introduce ourselves?" I followed her into another room where six kids fidgeted on a couch. Dr. Martinez was also there sitting in a tall chair near the corner. A few of the kids sat up straighter as we entered the room. Anne sat down in one of the open seats near the wall and gestured for me to sit in the loveseat across from her near the couch. Once I did she jumped right into the introductions.

"So everybody this is Max, you all know I'm Anne. I'm the owner of this beautiful property, your personal therapist, and the mother of Angel and Gazzy over there. Angel would you like to introduce yourself?"

The little blonde girl smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Angel. I'm eight and three quarters and my favorite color is orange." She turned to her brother.

"Uh, hi. I'm Gazzy, I'm 12 years old, and I like explosions." The little boy turned to the other girl sitting next to him. She had mocha skin, full lips, black hair, and big brown eyes that looked at me cheerfully.

"OMG it's my turn? Ok, so my name is Monique but everyone calls me Nudge, don't ask why though because it's a long story, my favorite color is hot pink, oh and I'm 14 years old. Oh! And I'm really excited that we have another girl in the house, because I heard it's pretty rare to get a girl in this program." She stopped and Dr. Martinez opened her mouth to speak but this Nudge girl was NOT done. She took a breath and continued. "I mean I know it's for all teens but when Anne signed herself up as a volunteer house I silently preyed that we wouldn't get three boys and I was getting kind of worried when Nick and Iggy came and Anne said the last kids name was Max but then you showed up and you're obviously a girl!" She finished pointing at me. Gee was I glad she noticed though, because if she thought I was a guy that would just be more awkward.

Dr. Martinez looked at Nudge pointedly but began to speak. "Thank you, Nudge for that lovely introduction." Nudge blushed and took great interest in the floor but I noticed how skinny she was when she moved more into my view. A couple of the guys snickered. "Anyway, I'm Dr. Martinez, but you can just call me Val. Ella, Nudge, and I are fortunate enough to have this lovely house to live in courtesy of Anne. I am a veterinarian and help with the animals a lot when I'm not working in town at my office, and I need to get those burning cookies from the oven before the house burns down." She excused herself and started running toward the kitchen I assume. I laughed along with the others as a girl who looked a lot like -Val began to introduce herself. She also had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Ella, that crazy woman was my mom, and Nudge here is my adopted sister." She wrapped her arm around Nudge with a smile. "I'm also 14, and my favorite color is violet." She looked at Anne.

"Ok well how about one of you three introduce yourselves. Come on, don't be shy," Anne looked back and forth between the other two guys and me. One of the boys had pale skin, natural red-blonde-ish hair, and clear blue eyes that wandered aimlessly around the room trying to take it all in. He was the first to speak up.

"Uh, hey. I'm Iggy, rhymes with piggy, I'm 15 and uh, I don't have a favorite color, I guess." He turned to the guy next to him. This guy had long black hair that covered some of his left eye, black obsidian eyes, and olive skin. They were both pretty skinny. He wore all black down to his muddy black shoes, and looked like he was deciding whether or not to speak.

"Um, I'm Nick. But you can call me Fang. I'm 15 and my favorite color is …black." Shocker. But Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang? Am I the only one who thinks those are strange names? I guess it was time for me to speak.

"My name is Max, I'm also 15, and my favorite color is dark blue." There, my amazing introduction. I shifted in my place self-consciously as the room became awkwardly silent.

Anne spoke up once again. "Well, it's getting late. How about Angel and Gazzy head upstairs for bed, Ella and Nudge go to their rooms and quietly watch a movie or something, and the four of us talk?" She looked at boys and me.

Angel and Gazzy nodded and each gave Anne a hug before they hurried upstairs closely followed by the two chatting girls. Anne turned to us just as Dr.M-Val, oh whatever I'm going to call her Dr. Martinez, anyway just as she walked in with a plate of steaming chocolate-chip cookies and placed them on the table. She resumed her place in the chair and also directed her attention on the three of us.

"Val and I just wanted you three to know that you can always come and talk to us about anything. This program was set up to shape kids into respectful teens so that they and their families can get along better. It has proven to influence with career paths and family futures to have grown up with a family that is stable and strong as a whole." She let that sink in. "Now our teaching methods doesn't mostly consist of sitting down at a table and having a proper lesson on how to set the table, or do the laundry but we will do some of that as well." Who needs a 'proper' lesson on laundry? Alright, well now that I think about it, it could probably be kinda helpful but seriously? "The program also requires lessons on anger management however. We will also do family activities with everyone."

*Awkward silence*… I could tell the boys didn't like hearing any of this either but it was better than dealing with hospital bills and homework so I was game.

"But to keep you busy you all will be helping out with the farm. That means getting up early to milk the cows and collect the eggs from the chickens. Laying fresh hay down in the barn, driving up and down the fields in the tractor, helping with housework too. You aren't going to be up in your rooms all day long, got it?" We all nodded, I knew there was a catch somewhere. "You are here for two weeks if nobody told you and we intend to make good use out of that time."

After getting a few halfhearted, "Okay"s and "Whatever"s Anne said goodnight and went upstairs to tuck Angel and Gazzy in. Dr. Martinez leaned forward and said in a softer tone, "She'll warm up to you after a couple days." We all smiled, well Iggy and I sorta did but the Fang kid just kinda nodded. "I know what it's like to come from complicated families, so does Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Anne," she gestured up the stairs. "I was left to raise a little baby girl all on my own when I was 18, still in senior year. Fortunately my parents were generous but it wasn't easy." I felt Fang shift to my right. Wow, I wonder if she even went to college. "Angel and Gazzy's biological parents died in a plane crash two years ago and were lucky enough to get Anne as there adoptive mother." She gave a sad smile but continued. "Nudge was given up at a year and a half and I adopted her when she was five. But she was anorexic for three years until she got help this year." She met each of our eyes and lowered her voice if that was possible. "Both of Anne's parents fought and died in the air force." Fang couldn't help but cringe. I looked him in the eye but I only saw the sadness for a split second before his invisible walls were up again.

Dr. Martinez leaned back in her seat waiting for some form of a response. "Oh, I get it." I said as realization hit me. "You told us your sob stories and now we are supposed to tell you ours, right?" Dr. Martinez looked taken back. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't crack that easily. Look that was touching and all, I'm glad you all are fine and pain free now, but that doesn't mean I automatically have to tell you my life story. Sorry." I said rising from the mini-couch and starting up the stairs.

"I never said any of us are pain-free. I just meant that we understand what you all are going through and want to help." Dr. Martinez muttered. But I didn't even stop. You're probably thinking right now that I'm a cold-hearted jerk who doesn't have a clue how to actually trust comforting people. Well, part of that description is correct. I'll admit it (not out loud of course) I have trust issues, but oh well for me, it's not going to make me lose sleep or anything. (I save that for the endless nightmares and overwhelming worry that floods my mind in the dark)

I was stopped mid-thought though when I heard a small voice speak up from the room I had just exited. "My dad left when I was six." It quietly echoed.

I was on the other side of the wall but peered into the room ever-so-slightly to see who said that. The blonde ginger, Iggy. I waited to see if either boys would add anything else but only Dr. Martinez responded with comforting words of encouragement about how the first step was to say our hardships out loud. I shook my head. As much as I feel for him and Dr. Martinez and the others, I couldn't let it get to me otherwise I would run into the room and wrap Iggy in a big bear hug reassuring him that everything was okay. But I couldn't. Not without letting my guard down and anticipating the pros of telling them my 'hardships'. Which obviously I couldn't very well do; so instead I turned around and continued up the numerous stairs until I reached the top and entered my room. I plopped down on the bed and without even bothering to change, fell asleep.

**So I hope that didn't seem completely boring to you. Please review and:**

**let me know how old you think I am based on my writing **

**tell me if you hate/like my story**

**tell me who you think fang should be in the Maximum Ride movie**

**or**

**review because you are an awesome person and you want to make me happy!**

**Are you picking up the pattern? Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey so sorry for the really long wait, I started this chapter than my computer got a virus and it didn't save. Blah, blah, blah, etc. I'll save you the time and not go into a long rant of excuses about why this is so late and just skip to the thanks. So, thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up; this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys! **

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 15; Ella Gazzy-12; Angel-8**

**Fang POV**

My eyes shot open, just as I heard it again; the squeak of a rusty door open and close. Someone was downstairs. I quickly jumped out of bed ignoring the fact that I was in a strange room I had never seen before and quietly crept downstairs. I slowly opened the front door to see there was a woman whose back faced me. She was crouched over on the wooden porch. She quickly straightened up though and started running toward the white parked van in the driveway, her long black hair flowing behind her. She got in and started backing out just as she saw me and waved. Waved? Did I know her? She did look a bit familiar…Oh, Dr. Martinez. I gave a small nod and headed back inside. Did I just watch Dr. Martinez, a full grown woman with two kids, run to her car and describe her hair? I am such a creep…

When I finally reached my room (everything came flooding back after I dunked my face in cold water; I should be used to it though. I move from house to house so much that it can be pretty hard to keep track), the clock read 4:16 a.m. Why was she going to work so early? It didn't matter now; I can never fall asleep after I've thoroughly woken up. Gives me some time to explore the farm and house though while I think about what an idiot I was to actually tell them I liked to be called Fang, let alone speak at all. But I guess I would have had to talk sometime in my two week stay, and I wasn't here permanently anyway, so it didn't really backfire in anyway.

Max was the last to come down for breakfast, but at 2:48 in the afternoon she still seemed exhausted as she trudged downstairs and plopped facedown onto the counter. Iggy was leaning back in his chair eating bacon with his feet propped up on the table and had been up since about noon. I on the other hand had found a total of 14 secret passageways in the house/barn/animal pens and had walked the entire perimeter of the property before heading back inside. I think I liked the lake best though; the water was southing and calm. When I wasn't falling in it, at least. I'm not usually a klutz but there happened to be this rock that I happened not to see and I happened to fall into the water before I could steady myself. But luckily no one was awake to see it…. I hope.

Anyway back to breakfast, while the two of them were lounging on the table I was stuffing my face with…_! That was until Anne came back in from her early work in the barn.

"Iggy, feet off the table. Max, sit up and get yourself breakfast. Fang, slowdown, that food's not going anywhere."

The three of us were so surprised we sub-consciously followed her orders. My mouth froze mid-bit, Iggy fell out of his chair from the sudden command bringing his feet down with him, and Max's head snapped up. I unfroze first, quietly continuing to chew my cinnamony goodness. Max put a scowl on her face before putting her head back down and Iggy seemed so impressed with Anne's ability to scare him he actually got up, put his plate on the table, and walked away. Then I heard the bounce of a spring and realized he'd gone to lie on the couch.

"Max, head up. Iggy, we don't have maids; bring you plate to the sink, wash it, dry it, and put it away." Anne said. She really wasn't kidding yesterday when she said they were serious about manners and tidiness.

"Oh, and Fang?" I looked up from my bowl as she came over to me and whispered, "Try not to fall into the pond again."

I looked down and nodded as I heard Max snicker. I shot her a death glare, she shot one right back. Impressive not many girls can handle my death glare; okay let's be honest not many guys can handle my death glare. But at least she shut up!

"Try not to fall into the pond, Fangy-poo" Iggy mimicked coming into the kitchen. Both Max and he cracked up.

Two weeks of this? Oh, just kill me now!

**And I know it's short, especially for what I usually write, and it's a filler but I've been extremely busy and a bit unsure of how to interpret the story line at this point (in other words writers block). But, I'll try to update on Memorial Day to make up for this because I have a five day weekend but I make no promises. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 6

**So this dedicated to CallMeSoldier, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to her! Another short chapter but only because it's the same day split into two. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Memorial Day! (Btw thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me!)**

**Oh, and one more thing: from now on I'm going to count down the days left in the two weeks(that they have to be there) just so you know when it's the same day or whatever. And they arrived on a Wednesday so this is Thursday afternoon, last chapter was Thursday morning. Sorry for the confusion**

_13 days left_

Iggy POV

I tried not to focus on the fact that Sexy And I Know It was blaring from the car's speakers and just look the other way but I wanted more than anything to start screaming the lyrics aloud. Don't do it, don't do it, don't-

"Iggy, why do you look constipated?" I turned to see the blonde kid looking at me expectantly.

"Gazzy, be don't be rude." Anne calls from the driver's seat.

We were all, (except Dr. Martinez), in Anne's minivan driving into town to go shopping! And no actually that wasn't sarcasm. I actually don't mind shopping, especially food shopping. And a video game is really what I need right now. I think I broke my record for not playing for more than 12 hours!

"That's not constipated, this is" I make my best face at him. He laughs before turning back around. Angel giggles in the seat next to him making Nudge and Ella turn to see what she's laughing at. Dr. Martinez smiles at me in the rear-view mirror, Fang rolls his eyes, and Max stares out the window with a sad face. What's her deal?

"We're almost there." Dr. Martinez informs us.

I finally give in when the Best Day Ever from SpongeBob starts to play, screaming every word with a strong passion.

"…..ITS THE BEST DAY EVERRRRRR, IT'S THE BEST DAY EVERRRRR." The song sadly comes to an end just as we pull into a huge Walmart parking lot about halfway filled. I looked at Max first this time, she had a deep scowl on her face.

"Everybody out!" We all jump out of the car the hour long ride making us extra anxious to to walk around and breathe some fresh air. I'm pretty sure Gazzy ripped one about 20 minutes back and that kid isn't called 'Gazzy' for nothing. "Because it takes so long to get here, we are going to split up to save time." Anne explained. "I'm going to the grocery store across the street with Angel, but I need some errands run while we are here. Do you guys mind taking care of a few things for me before you go off looking for room decorations?"

"Not at all, what do you need us to do?" Ella responded for us stepping forward. I really didn't mind but Max seemed to disapprove of being spoken for and Fang just stood there with a blank expression.

Anne smiled, pleased with the well-mannered girl and started explaining how she needed to drop something off at the dry cleaners, pick up something at the pet store, and something about getting a nail clipper for the chickens or something, I don't know, kinda spaced out, sue me.

We went our separate ways and started wandering toward the block of shops where Anne said we could find everything she needed.

"To the dry cleaners!" I said punching my fist in the air and running ahead of everyone toward an old store with an almost illegible sign that read 'Anna's Dry Cleaners'. A small bell above the door announced my arrival but the shop was empty. I turned around to see them taking their time and still about a good 36 seconds away. I quickly searched the room for some camouflage and my eye caught the perfect cover. I dashed toward the bear costume hung against the wall and quickly put it over my clothes. The bell started to ring as I stood against the wall perfectly still. Gazzy came in first followed closely by Ella, Nudge, Fang, and lastly Max. Max looked like she needed some cheering up today, I guess she would be my target.

"Where'd Iggy go? I could have sworn he just ran into here, how did he disappear so fast?" Nudge asked looking around the room.

"Who knows" Ella said. What was that supposed to mean?

Max started walking around the store with everyone some of them yelling my name. She headed toward the back of the store. No come back! Other way, turn around, I'm over here! Of course I didn't say it aloud but maybe enough will power would get her to fall right into my trap. The others still wandered around oblivious to my presence.

"No one's back there." Max said coming toward the front again. Yes, toward the wall now, keep walking, just a bit to the left….

She was a few feet away from me now but facing me, it's not that I thought she would see me (though that would ruin it too) but that I couldn't attack her from the front. It would just be….awkward. I shuddered. She noticed the movement right away. Ooops! Stay still, I told myself she might not see you if you just stood still. She walked right up to me and looked me in the eyes (thank God for the mask). Don't blink, I dare you NOT to blink… She looked away. I internally sighed, that was close. Wait but her back was to me now perfect I just- "Maxie, give me a hug!" I yelled grabbing her into a big bear hug. (Get it, cuz I'm in a bear costume…oh never mind) She turned around terrified in my arms before kneeing me right in the- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT HURTS! I fell onto my knees, then face-first to the floor. Never doing that again…

**Sorry again for the length and it's not my best because I kinda rushed to get it done and uploaded. Review!**


End file.
